


Let's Dance

by powerfulsmiles



Category: DBSK|Tohoshinki|TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsmiles/pseuds/powerfulsmiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho has something installed in his room. Changmin regrets his life choices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Dance

Changmin looked at his phone, which was currently lit up with the dorkiest picture of Yunho he could find. No wonder he laughed every time he looked at the phone; it was hard not to. Swallowing back that chuckle, he swiped his thumb across the screen and took Yunho's call.

"What's up hyung?" he questioned, preparing himself for a wide variety of answers. 'Really in retrospect,' he thought, 'I should probably pick a different opener."

"Changdola! Guess what?" Yunho's voice filtered through the speaker, irradiating happiness and excitement. 

"Someone gave you a strawberry milkshake along with strawberry cookies?" Okay so that was slightly sarcastic but how on earth was Changmin supposed to guess? It could have been anything from someone had discovered a new way to eat strawberries to sparkly unicorns had been discovered in the south of France. Really, the choices were unlimited.

"I got a dancing pole installed in my guest bedroom!" was not the answer Changmin expected and he choked on his beer. 

"Minnie, are you okay?"

"You...got a WHAT?"

"A dancing pole! That way I can practice my entrances for concerts and learn a new form of dance. Its a great idea right? You should come see it!" Yunho was happily babbling away, probably bouncing on his toes while looking at the pole with delight. "You should come over now! Then we can go for lunch." Let it be known that Yunho knew exactly how to motivate the maknae. 

"Uh, sure hyung. I will be right over." Changmin absentmindedly said into the phone, brain not quite having completely caught up in the conversation. He was pretty much still stuck at "I got a dancing pole." Remember that pervy brain that Min has? It is starting to come to life. Rapidly come to life. 

The ride from his flat to Yunho's flat was a blur. His mind was overloaded and he was acting completely on auto-pilot. In fact it caught Changmin completely by surprise when he was suddenly unlocking Yunho's door. "Stupid hyung," he muttered, cautiously stepping into the flat and toeing off his shoes. There were muted sounds of laughter floating from the guest room, along with the jarring sound of metal scraping along metal.

Words could not explain the look on Changmin's face as he edged along the wall, following the sounds to their source. It was a mixture of curiously, trepidation and excitement, much like a 15 year old on his first day of high school. When Changmin finally made it to the door way, after what felt like a week and a half, his jaw dropped. His hyung was upside down, wrapped around a sturdy pole that ran from floor to ceiling. 

Yunho's face was a bright pink, which slightly clashed with the auburn in his recently dyed hair. He looked extremely adorable if you could overlook the sinuous way he wrapped around that pole. The two extremes were not lost on Changmin and to be quite honest his face rivaled Yunho's for brightest pink color. 

Belatedly, Changmin realized that his hyung had noticed him and was slowly unraveling his body while sliding down the pole. Yunho flipped over, accidentally showing his boxers to Min. 'How the heck does he still have a pair of my boxers? We don't even live together anymore!' was the one rational thought running through the stunned boy's head. All other thoughts focused on the theme of gibberish. 

"Chami! What do you think? This is gonna be so much fun. I am going to take lessons!" Yunho was bouncing, almond eyes sparkling with delight and he practically radiated energy.

That last sentence snapped Changmin right out of his daze. Lessons! Oh hell no. No person was going to put his hands on Yunho, or even watch Yunho on a pole without Changmin's presence. This was non-negotiable, even if it did make him look slightly territorial. 'It doesn't' thought Changmin firmly. 'Anyone would want to protect their hyung. Even if he is 28 years old. It is perfectly normal.' 

"Uh, Yunho? Are you sure its a good idea to take lessons alone?" 

"You are right Changmin. It would be much better if someone came with me. I know! You can take lessons with me! You can get a pole installed in your flat and then we can both work on the techniques together. I am so glad you thought of that. Hold on, let me get the number of the company. I bet they would have space for you." 

Yunho bustled out of the bedroom so fast the carpet should have been on fire. "Wait! Hyung that wasn't what I meant! I don't want to learn. I don't even think you should learn. Hyung, listen to me! Stupid Yunho." The maknae was full on grumbling as he charged down the hallway, running straight into his hyung. They bounced off each other and onto the ground, where they sat blinking the stars out of their eyes. 

"Great news. They have room for you Chami! We start next week. This is going to be fun!" Yunho beamed with a twinkle in his eyes. 

The frustration in Changmin snapped like a stressed rubber band, launching him across his hyung until he was straddling those narrow hips and growling his dislike of the plan. There was no way he was going to learn how to dance on a pole. It was his job to watch people do that. And if Yunho was going to be one of those people, hey, Changmin was not going to be complaining. No way. Have you seen the way Yunho's body moves?

Meanwhile, Yunho was looking fairly content to be trapped under a rather ticked-off Shim. You could even say he was enjoying it. "Please Changmin? If you don't do it with me, I will just get someone else. Like...Hyoje! He would love to take classes with me." 

Changmin's face drained of color. "No wait hyung...I...will go with you. It should be...fun."

Yunho reached up and dragged the maknae in for a rib-crushing hug. "Of course it will be fun Chami! We are doing it together." 'Those outfits I got are going to work perfectly' 

Changmin stiffened and then relaxed, briefly hugging back. 'Maybe it won't be that bad,' he thought hopefully.

'Nope its going to be bad,' the grumpy maknae thought as he endured a weekend of being stuffed into tight shorts and was woken up at 5:30 on a Saturday to install his new pole. Not even the thought of Yunho's thighs gripping the pole could cheer him up. Pish, yeah right.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be a second installation to this. I have found the perfect gif set for inspiration. Now I need the time.


End file.
